


lucky man

by canadino



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The luckiest man alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky man

The thing is, Leorio knows he is an ordinary man. Had he been graced with superior intellect - or any notable skill, really, it doesn’t matter - he might have been able to coast through medical school on his laurels; but he has had to study for hours on his own to get where he is, and that is not enough to make the Hunter Exam unnecessary. Even then, he thinks, his state as an ordinary man is made even more noticeable - his brushes with death are not a grazing past, but ones where death has had an iron grip on his wrist and only through the help of others he has managed to wrest free and continue to, miraculously, earn his License.

So that is why sometimes he thinks he is just the luckiest man alive, the numerous unlucky moments aside. In terms of raw ability and talent, Kurapika - and Gon, and Killua, both seven his junior, to add insult to injury - outpaces him by a devastating amount. Leorio has resolve too, sure, but his resolve has produced one low score medical school entrance exam and less than stellar grades, so he’s pretty sure they’re not even on the same playing field. In this way, Kurapika has his pick of the finest litter, and really, he is at a disadvantage knowing that Kurapika has the freedom to choose someone who can properly engage him academically, mentally, emotionally (though he has a hard time imagining Kurapika curling up next to Chrollo, wrapping a chain around his neck and whispering sweet, almond-flavored nothings). 

He is incredibly lucky, then, for the little things: the feel of Kurapika’s fingers against the back of his hand, the way he can feel the flutter of Kurapika’s pulse against his own fingertips and against his lips, how Kurapika’s eyes are scarlet around the edges when he looks at him and how red they are when Kurapika goes to bed with him. Kurapika’s body is lithe but by no means soft, hardened after years of training for vengeance, but Leorio still loves it, loves the way Kurapika feels and the way he kisses his forehead when they’re done, loves the somewhat fussy way Kurapika must clean himself up afterwards. Leorio thinks of all these things and more and stares up at the ceiling of his room, the light from behind the curtains outside casting strange shadows along the walls. 

"Is everything okay?" Kurapika asks, after switching off the light in the bathroom and slipping back under the covers next to him. He’s got so much discipline and restraint for one person and more; Leorio thinks if he were a Kuruta, his own eyes would be red for long after they were finished. Kurapika doesn’t come close even when Leorio draws an arm around him, so he has to scoot closer, and even then, Kurapika does not seem to settle. But he has, in a way, so Leorio is thankful. 

"Yeah," Leorio says. "Everything is more than okay."


End file.
